


The Date

by CrazyLikeThat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat
Summary: Art for chapter 14 of "Fix You"  by ZappyTielTony dawns his disguise for their outing in public. Loki finds it very amusing.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713) by [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel). 



Excerpt from Chapter 14:

Grunting, Stark released his hand so that he could twist fully and rummage around behind them. “There it is! Hey, what do you think?”

Stark had donned a floppy hat that shielded half of his face and reflective sunglasses that essentially obscured the rest. He looked utterly ridiculous, and completely unrecognizable, and, at that moment, Loki would have done anything for him.

Except look at him with a straight face.

That was impossible.

Loki threw back his head and laughed, wildly, boisterously, so forcibly that he clutched at his ribs. He couldn’t stop.

Until he heard a click.

When he managed to open his damp eyes, he spotted Stark’s phone pointed in his direction. The man was smiling, sentimental and affectionate, from behind the screen.

“I’ve never seen you laugh like that,” Stark said, voice hushed.

“I don’t often,” Loki said. He couldn’t seem to will away the wide smile that prevailed in the aftermath. It made his face feel too tight. “Did you take a picture of me?”

Stark tucked the phone into his pocket hurriedly. “Maybe?”


End file.
